Revealing the truth
by LPlover93
Summary: Harry is secretly dating Draco, and now has to tell the truth to his two best friends. Third Year AU. Based off an AU GIF prompt on Tumblr by consultingflatmates.


Okay, so I'm on a roll here! I love writing for these AU GIFs! This one is by consultingflatmates and the link is on my profile as usual. Have fun!

Edited by the lovely ladies at Project Team Beta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**1. When they first met as friends**

Harry felt really miserable at the moment. This was the problem that happened when two out of a trio fought; the third person was caught in the middle, having to pick sides, even though he desperately didn't want to. Ron would publicly murder him if he decided to take Hermione's side, and Hermione would be stoic while telling him it's alright, but cry into her pillow silently. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and didn't know how to move. He made them stand along with him together, even though they had their faces turned away from each other and said, "Hermione, Scabbers was an old rat, but maybe you could have kept Crookshanks upstairs when Scabbers was down and vice versa, as it's in Crookshanks' nature to kill Scabbers. Ron, Scabbers was a really old rat, almost 12 years old, so you could always take the opportunity to get a new pet. You hated him most of time and complained that he made you miserable."

This was clearly the wrong idea as both of them started shouting at him at the same time:

_Every pet has a right to be in the room, Harry…_

_**I loved him, and when you complain about something, you only love them more…**_

_It's not like you kept Hedwig away when she tried to snip at Scabbers' tail during our first Christmas vacation…_

_**My parents don't have money to buy me something as soon as I tell them to. They have to save up Knut by Knut just to pay for our uniforms…**_

__At this point, Harry was sick of it and decided to just walk out. He tried to keep them from fighting with each other, and instead they turned on him. On the brighter side, they might just stop fighting since they had him as a pseudo-rival now. It was high time they got together rather than trading barbs with each other for the rest of their lives. He removed the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and decided to go out to Hogsmeade. He knew that it wasn't safe, and Hermione had outright told him that she would complain about the Map as she did about the Firebolt, but he was almost claustrophobic with the way everyone was coddling him and badgering him in turns. He had the right to face the person who was responsible for his parents' death. He didn't want to hide behind everyone else's coat-tails while they patted his head like a five-year-old kid.

He tapped the statue, muttered 'Dissendium', and climbed into the narrow passage. He almost didn't escape the Honeydukes owner, who was getting out a new batch of Jelly Slugs to replace the finished ones. He stepped on five pairs of feet and was sure the domino effect of the three people falling was because of him. He went walking towards the Shrieking Shack, knowing that no one would come there because of its infamous reputation, which made a perfect hide-out for a boy who technically wasn't allowed in that area. He reached it and found a flat stone resembling a bench to sit on. It was cold, but this time he had his fur cloak on, which reduced the temperature difference and kept him somewhat warm inside.

As he just looked around, thinking of the various problems in his life, he saw two boys holding hands and walking into the thicket of trees right next to the Shrieking Shack. They obviously didn't know an invisible boy was watching them as they started kissing each other. One of the boys had his hand behind the other's neck and they seemed to know what they were doing as they went at it, hot and heavy. Harry had known since he was nine, when he didn't complain about the cooties that the other boys did, that he didn't like girls in that way. He never thought of having a girlfriend, or having lipstick smeared against his lips or cheeks as someone kissed him. However, the sight of the boys deeply kissing seemed to stir something inside of him. He knew this feeling and hoped he didn't have to clean his pants again.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice say, "Don't you get enough in our Common room that you have to do it in public?" He could almost see the smirk on Malfoy's face as he seemed to taunt the two boys. He was getting mad at Malfoy on their behalf when one of the boys ruffled Malfoy's hair, saying, "Well, when you put so much gel in your hair, no boy is going to want to put his hands in them while kissing you. Especially not Pot…"

"That's enough!"

The other boy laughed as he taunted Malfoy back, "I bet you fifty dollars that you won't ask him out till after your fifth year. You're too much of a wuss!" He then dodged the snowball Malfoy threw at him and scampered away with his boyfriend.

Harry was in shock about the boy teasing Malfoy with male-based pronouns and Malfoy wasn't fighting the older boys back but actually laughing whole-heartedly. The boys left arm-in-arm as Malfoy suddenly said, "You might as well remove that cloak before people think you don't have any legs."

Harry realized that in his shock, the Invisibility cloak had fallen to his waist. He grabbed it, covering up his shoulders as he asked Malfoy, "Why haven't you gone running to your Head of House? I'd bet you would love it if Snape got to punish me severely for being out without permission."

Malfoy said, "Professor Snape. And as much as it would make the joke of the day to have Gryffindor go into negative points, I like to think I have matured beyond that phase," Draco said, haughtily.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and faking an injury from Buckbeak and making Ron cut your ingredients wasn't even a little bit immature?"

Malfoy stared at Harry's face for a long time, enough that Harry was getting a bit uncomfortable when he finally stated, "Ronald insulted my parents. Sure, my parents don't love me as much as his parents love him, but I won't stand for my parents being called names."

Harry agreed in his head, but said nothing out of loyalty to his friend. He covered his head with the cloak and started walking away, but as he didn't know the charm to erase footsteps, Malfoy followed him as he pleaded, "I just want to be friends, Harry. I've always only wanted that. Can't we make amends?"

Harry thought about it, then to keep Draco on his toes, said, "I'll think about it. Till then, try not to insult my friends or the offer is off the table immediately."

Draco didn't rise to the bait and as Harry walked down the small hillock and looked behind, he realized that Draco looked ethereal and beautiful with the snowflakes falling on him oh so delicately. He reached the tower only to find Hermione and Ron exchanging kisses on the couch. Harry felt a pang of loneliness, which was covered by happiness for his friends, and he decided not to tell them about what happened.

**2. When they decided they should date**

The day after they started their fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his best friends, waiting for his timetable to be handed out. They had been together for the past eight months, and even with the extra fighting, they hadn't broken up which was a huge relief for Harry. He looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was unloading a package of sweets from his usual eagle owl. Over the past months, they had become close friends, and Harry knew that before he would have made the assumption that Draco got sweets daily from his family. However, that wasn't the case.

Lucius Malfoy was too involved in whispering advice benefitting him into people's ears and Narcissa loved holding tea parties where she could gloat over how much more money she had. The sweets and gifts he got over the school year were actually from a friend of his Mum's who always understood him and actually listened to him. Harry smiled to himself, knowing that Draco would definitely share some of his sweets later.

After Draco had shared his family sorrows, Harry had returned the favour by talking about the Dursleys. Draco was shocked at the fact that he wasn't given much to eat growing up, when wizarding children **had** to be given more calorie-filled foods to adjust to the magical power growing in them. Harry had just shrugged it off back then, knowing that nothing could be changed and that's how his life was. Along with cakes and baked items from Mrs. Weasley, he also had junk food from Draco, who passed on pastries and chips through Dobby, who was deliriously happy to feed "the Great Harry Potter".

During the 'Care of Magical Creatures' class they shared with the Slytherins, Hagrid had brought Blast-ended Skrewts, something that immediately made Harry take about ten steps back. Harry knew that if he was scared of it, then Draco, who had a slight zoophobia, would be terrified. Draco's and Hermione's banter had reminded Harry why he hadn't told Hermione and Ron about his friendship with Draco. They'd go on the offensive, and would hit the roof if Harry confessed his crush on the blond boy, who was abrasive, but also had a sweet side that not many saw.

Hermione had insisted on researching something about elves, and so she rushed off to lunch, as to be done sooner. Ron waited before following her, gesturing at Harry to move along. Harry answered his silent question, "I'm gonna go talk to Hagrid for a while. Go join her, you don't want to make her mad."

Ron gave a wide smile as he said, "But making-up is so good, it's much more fun than the usual frolic in the broom cupboard and…"

Harry walked away, since he definitely needed no information about their shenanigans. However, instead of walking to Hagrid's hut, he walked towards the far side of the Black Lake, where Draco was waiting for him. As he reached their usual spot, as he had guessed, he saw the sweet box in Draco's hand. He reached out for it and opened it to find bonbons in it. He moaned as he bit one and the chocolate ganache just oozed into his mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and as he opened them, he noticed Draco with a pained look, as if someone had punched him.

Harry asked, "Did you eat too many of them again? I remember this look, this was just like the time you got two layers of macaroons and ate the whole top layer before giving me the bottom."

Draco looked like he had made a decision, and declared, "Harry, as you know, my Dad told me most of the things in the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sure you didn't pull a Granger and read about it, so I'll enlighten you. There will be a ball in December, and I would love it if you would be my date for it."

Harry was flabbergasted. He knew that Draco was handsome and that he was gay, but never in a million years did he imagine that Draco would like him back. The shock made him pause for more than one probably should and he saw Draco's face fall as he swiftly reassured him, "I would be honoured. Though, do we not declare anything till then or can I call you my boy-"He was silenced by Draco kissing him. It was a very sweet, chaste kiss, not like the ones he had seen seventh-years do in the common room. But it conveyed all the affection they had for each other, and a solemn promise to stay together no matter what.

As they finished kissing that way about five times, Draco finally replied, "Yes, this means you are my boyfriend. Though now it is your choice to decide when we'll reveal our relationship to the masses. You know Pansy and Blaise adore you, and the fact that you can explain stuff easily to Crabbe and Goyle has them worshipping you. Now you decide, but I won't pressurize you, babe."

Harry blushed as Draco thought about what he just said and asked with an air of wonder in his voice, "You like it when I call you babe, don't you?" Harry nodded and looked away, not understanding why he was behaving like an eight year old girl. He told Draco, "Give me some time to register that the boy I have liked this whole year actually likes me back."

Draco rolled his eyes as he said, "Well, I've had a crush on you since second year." At Harry's open-mouthed surprised look, Draco couldn't resist and dropped another kiss on his boyfriend's lips. They walked back hand in hand to the castle, separating only when they knew someone might see them.

**3. When he finally tells them**

Harry had been on a high since Draco had kissed him. Even Cedric getting selected over Angelina as the Hogwarts Champion didn't make him feel bad. He was just happy that he statement he had made on the first day about him getting selected actually didn't come true. He would have become mincemeat by the time the others had even removed their wands. However oblivious he was, he did start noticing the sad, weird looks Ron and Hermione gave him whenever he made up some excuse to go meet Draco. It was the start of November, and the Ball was at the end of December. So, when Ron started talking about wooing plans and helping Harry select some hot guy, he knew he had to come clean.

One night, when Hermione was sitting on the couch, knitting her elf hats and he and Ron had finished their Divination homework, he checked around to see no one in the vicinity and stood up. He faced the two of them as he took in a deep breath and said, "I have a boyfriend." The looks on their faces wasn't what he expected. They were giving him smirks as Ron said, "Harry, when you gave an excuse about going to the library to study, we were sure you were going somewhere you didn't want us to know." Hermione poked Harry in the ribs and asked him, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Harry's heart had become like an elevator, sinking into his stomach in his worry, coming back to normal at their happy faces and it sunk down again when he realized he had to tell them everything. He said, "It's…Draco." The look on their faces immediately turned to one of derision. Harry thought in the back of his head, _they even have the same thought process going on. I hope she doesn't turn sloppy or he brainy, or worse, they merge into one_.

Hermione asked, "Come again?" hoping that she heard wrong.

Harry confidently repeated, "I'm with Draco." He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with his boyfriend. He regretted the change in his tone five seconds later when Ron spat out, "You're with Malfoy? Don't…don't even talk to me. I'm out of here."

Hermione gave Harry a sad look as she followed her boyfriend and Harry thought, _Oh Draco, you had more faith in my friends than I did. And now I wish they didn't act this way_. He slept on the couch that night, waking up with a crick in his neck the next morning.

The morning was miserable, as Ron and Hermione sat with Ginny and her friends, talking loudly and laughing as he sat at the end of his table. Neville came and sat next to him, giving him silent company as he ate his breakfast. Harry had lost his appetite. If his own best friends hated the fact that he was dating Draco, what would the rest of the world think? He decided to throw that thought to the winds and told Neville, bending so no one else could hear, "I'm dating Draco."

The next words would shock Harry like anything. "I know."

Harry was totally shocked as Neville said, "You have been sending serious looks to each other since the start of this year. If a friend of mine sent me those kind of looks, I'd probably sink into the ground. But if you know him well, then I trust your decision. I hope you're happy." Harry was so happy that he half-hugged Neville, not caring that his elbow was hurting from digging into the hard table. Neville awkwardly patted Harry on the back, done with speaking for the moment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry tapped Cedric on the shoulder and told him to step aside as he said, "The first task is dragons. I thought you should know." Cedric asked him how he knew, to which he said, "A friend of mine had the information. I also found out that the other two Heads know, which mean those competitors also know." As much as he admired Cedric's sense of rightness, he wasn't about to give poor Hagrid away.

As Cedric shook his hand and walked away, Draco approached him, asking, "Should I be jealous that you're meeting other boys just two months after we started dating?" Harry shoved his boyfriend, knowing that he was just pulling his leg. He then pulled him closer and wrapped his hand around Draco's waist. However, Draco was adamant to let him go. Harry saw the reason in front of him. Ron was walking down the hallway with Seamus. He let go of Draco himself and walked to the entrance, reaching it the same time as Ron.

Seamus decided not to come between the previous best friends and walked away. Harry pleaded, "Ron, you're my best friend! You're supposed to be supportive of me! I didn't say a word when you dated Hermione."

Ron dragged Harry to a corner and started ranting, which made Harry think that Ron had been holding it in for a long time, "But why Malfoy? I asked Hermione and she said that she didn't see the appeal. I mean, he's the guy who has been making our lives miserable for the last four years by taunting us every chance he got. His father is the one who almost killed us by putting that diary in Ginny's cauldron! Dad's job gets even less money because of his father. So tell me, why him?"

Harry brought all the reasons up in his head, but the only thing that came was, "Because…I don't know." Ron seemed to get angrier, but just walked away, which made it worse. However, all the reasons in his head kept reverberating, the sound of his footsteps, that slight smirk which actually was his kind of laughter, the shine in his eyes, the times when he allowed himself to play like a kid. He realized one thing: He loved Draco.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The weekend approached, and it was declared as a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone could go and buy their suits and dresses for the Ball. Harry caught onto Hermione's arm and asked her, "Can you please meet me by the bridge around one? We really need to talk." She nodded and walked away briskly.

Harry just looked at her back sadly, as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist, saying, "She'll come around. Both of them will."

After roaming around and eating at the Three Broomsticks, Draco left Harry at the bridge, knowing this talk had to happen between only Harry and Hermione. Harry got a kiss and as he looked at him walk away, Hermione's voice suddenly appeared, "I see the way you look at him, you know." She removed the Invisibility Cloak that she had borrowed from him and handed it over. They leant over the railing as Harry pondered on her words. He felt that as a rational person, she might be able to reason it out in her head.

Harry said, "I love him, Hermione." The absolute honesty in that sentence made Hermione think twice but she went on with the spiel she had planned.

"Are you sure about this? I won't go pointing about mistakes of the past, but he might just hurt you."

Harry declared, "I really do. And in my heart, I know that he loves me back too."

Hermione pleaded, "But its Malfoy, Harry. He's going to hurt you. You just can't see it."

Harry just looked out the bridge at the beautiful scenery, trying not to let Hermione's words hurt him. She finally relented, "But… I can't stop you. So I'm going to let go of this topic. We won't talk about this anymore." Harry was still upset at the impasse they had reached upon, but it was a block.

She couldn't accept it, and he didn't want to explain the details of his relationship to make her accept it. It was a bitter truth he had to come to terms with: people might not approve of his relationship with Draco, but his and Draco's opinions were what counted. And when he and Draco danced a perfect waltz during the Ball, they assuredly enjoyed the dropped jaws of half of the school.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Let me know what you thought about it! It would make my day!


End file.
